The specific aims of this Prevention/Intervention project are threefold. The first aim is to take an experimentally evaluated farm hazard audit tool and further develop it so that it is more useful to insurers of agricultural work sites, work activity, and farm residences. The second aim is to evaluate specific loss control efforts by farmers when the specific effort is requested by their insurer and facilitated by the ASHBMP document. The third aim is to provide a mechanism by which an insurance company can reliably correlate a farm hazard score to actual hazard reductions and claims costs. Hazard audits are a fundamental tool for identifying and correcting hazards of any type. Best Management Practices (BMPs) normally incorporate flexible and practical guidelines for addressing a specific topic or area of concern. The format of a Penn State developed hazard audit tool, formally known as Agricultural Safety and Health Best Management Practices (ASHBMP) used hazard gradation scales and other features to objectively and efficiently describe the condition of a particular hazard, thus the ASHBMP hazard audit tool conveys important intervention information to users by its very use (Legault & Murphy, 2000). The use of gradation scales in the ASHBMP provides a mechanism for an objective means of evaluating hazards and risks. The objectives of this project are to: 1. Develop additional hazard gradation scales for hazards and risks identified by the cooperating insurance company. 2. Develop a flexible format for creating customized hazard audits utilizing the www and personal digital assistance (PDA) technology. 3. Develop a tracking system regarding use of the ASHBMP by the cooperating insurance company and their clients. 4. Begin regular use of the ASHBMP by the cooperating insurance company 5. Document the impact on hazard levels and insurance claims from use of the ASHPMB based on the experimental design implemented through Objective 4.